


Memory

by Whyndancer



Series: Bits and Pieces [23]
Category: Labyrinth (1986)
Genre: Alternate Ending, Angst, Drabble, Mental Instability, mental dissonance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-19
Updated: 2014-11-19
Packaged: 2018-02-26 07:08:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2642729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whyndancer/pseuds/Whyndancer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sarah can't figure out what she can't remember.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Memory

She paused in front of the bookcase, hand hovering above the neat row of books before her brow wrinkled in confusion. What had she been looking for again?

She turned and walked back to where the script she'd been memorizing for the school play sat open on her vanity. Her father and step-monster were out on a date again, and she wanted to take advantage of her time alone in the house to act out her part at full volume. Time to herself was her favorite part of being an only child.

She stopped short again at that thought, the dissonance in her mind now almost a physical pain. Why did that seem so wrong? She'd always been an only child. This was getting ridiculous. These moments of discomfort and confusion had been steadily increasing ever since… Ever since what? She couldn't remember anything that might have sparked these episodes, but somehow she knew there was a specific cause. She suspected it had something to do with the fact that no matter how many times she went over the script or how diligently she rehearsed, she could never quite shake the feeling that she was forgetting the most important line.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt - #11 Memory from the Jareth/David Bowie Fangirl Harem 100 themes challenge.
> 
> Does this count as angst? (General consensus from ff.net is yes, it counts as angst) Again, it did something rather different than I first thought it was.


End file.
